


Tremulous Shadow

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Tremulous Shadow</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tremulous Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tremulous Shadow

Title: Tremulous Shadow

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 220

Challenge: of_the_moon100 #1 - fool

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Bill Adama

Spoilers: through third season

Beta: Opal (oparu).

Summary: If she's a fool for trying to make him understand, so be it.

x

His resentment bubbles under the surface. He tries not to show it, for the sake of fleet morale, but when he's alone in a room with her, he can't keep her from seeing it. He's still angry over her decisions regarding Hera: she knows that.

He was never so easy to read before Kobol, before he was shot and almost died. The experience changed him. For the better, she often thinks, now that she's in love with this mercurial, beautiful, painful personality he bears like his heart on his sleeve... but his emotional reactions - so different from the stoic commander she'd met on first visiting Galactica - are not always a good thing.

Especially not now, when he can't see her reasoning and she can't seem to make him understand.

_Gods, he's stubborn._

She doesn't give up. She knows she was right about Hera, and she wants him to get it, to know the reasons behind her actions. If the child had been seen to be alive and in the fleet, she'd have been in danger and so would they. She knows that. She thinks Adama, deep down, knows it too. If only she could get him to admit it.

If trying this hard makes her a fool, then so be it. So long as no one else knows.


End file.
